herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagamasa Azai (Koei)
Nagamasa Azai (Japanese: 浅井 長政) is a character in the Samurai Warriors series. He is the last head of the Azai clan, Oichi's husband, and acclaimed father of the Three Azai Sisters. History Nagamasa is the virtuous lord of Bizen and Odani Castle. He supports his young wife and often apologizes for any grief he may have caused. At the end of her lower path, he publicly expressed the hope that she would not fight against her family. She replied that it was inevitable and stayed away from his hugs. He regrets the brother who betrayed him and believes in love and glory, but forced to betray Nobunaga, he became contradictory in respecting his family's trust in Asakura and his alliance with the Oda clan. In the dream, he saw a possible scene, he assumed that he should defend honor by attacked Nobunaga in Anegawa and Mt. Usa. His hesitation led to their final confrontation in Odani Castle, where he killed his brother-in-law. Because of his actions, he asked Oichi to leave him to give up his faith. However, Oichi's support still exists, and he used this momentum to defeat the remnants of Oda army at Shizugatake. His dream ended with his undisputed territorial leader. When he woke up, a soldier told him that he was in Kanegasaki, just before he chased the fugitive Nobunaga. Because of his dreams, he knows that no matter how he behaves, Oichi will love him. Chasing Oda, he decided to first fulfill his duties to Asakura by capturing the Nobunaga. When he succeeded, Nagamasa insisted on his relationship with the Oda family and defeated Asakura. After the victory, Oichi worried that he betrayed his ideals. Nagamasa assured her that he was good because Oichi was the one he really wanted to protect. Buy the time, Nagamasa was intimidated by Yoshimoto's counterattack with Nobunaga during a gestured party from Omi Province. From then on, Nagamasa absolutely defended Oda from being dominated in Okehazama. When Nagamasa is dating Ochi, occasionally he may have enjoyed his dreams or life, this time they will see the battlefield full of flowers. After Yoshimoto was defeated by them, Nagamasa promised to marry Oichi and was able to assist the siege in Nabayama Castle. After Hanbei was defeated, Nagamasa and Oichi let them live together with such smoothness and tension. Gallery Images Nagamasa-sw.jpg|Nagamasa in Samurai Warriors. Nagamasa-sw2.jpg|Nagamasa in Samurai Warriors 2. Nagamasa-sw3-art.jpg|Nagamasa in Samurai Warriors 3. Nagamasa-sw4.jpg|Nagamasa in Samurai Warriors 4. Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Francis acts as the Nagamasa of the cast. His full name is "Azai Francis Nagamasa". Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Samurais Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Knights Category:Tragic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paragon Category:Heroic Liars Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Self-Aware Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Poor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Adventurers Category:Scapegoat Category:Famous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Extravagant Category:Benefactors Category:Sidekicks Category:Pawn of the Villain